BK Chronicles 2: The Elevator to Dungeon X
by Da-Breegster
Summary: Banjo-Kazooie-Tooie/ Harry Potter


Banjo-Kazooie Chronicles 2:  
  
The Elevator to Isle O Hags  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------Prolouge-----------  
  
The highly magical door of the Fegglin's house shook widly! Sir Breeglin and Madam Fleggster shivered in fright and pulled their baby Breegull, Da-Breegster, farther into the shadows. They all heard a terrifying cackle and the door burst open!  
  
Gruntilda Weinkybunion the Hag, stood at the door. She held out her Broom-Tailsman and cackled, "Brooms of Flocks , Cauldrons of Smoke, Bring Death To this House!!!"  
  
And with a flash of light, Sir Breeglin and Madam Fleggster died. Gruntilda then turned on the crying, 1 year old Breegull, Da-Breegster. "Brooms of Flocks, Cauldrons of Smoke, Bring Death To this Breegull!!!!!" Gruntilda bellowed.  
  
A narrow jet of evil green smoke in the shape of a Broom shot out of her Broom-Tailsman at Da-Breegster. All at once, it hit Da-Breegster! But Da-Breegster's strange Rainbow Eyes glowed Rainbow, and then came a great blinding flash!!!  
  
***  
  
Master Jiggywiggy arrived at the house of the Feggsters in the Land of the Braven-Stallienos. He strode quickly toward the ruined house before him, ignoring the evil sign of Gruntilda Weinkybunion that hovered above the house in the shape of a Scull with Brooms cris-crossing it. He muttered, "Clouds of Hope, Winds of Wisdom, bring forth Da-Breegster!" and Da-Breegster the small Breegull flew toward him in a great Jiggy-Dome. He caught him quickly, took one last look at the smoldering house, and vanished in a great ball of light.  
  
***  
  
"UP!!!!!" bellowed Aunt Egglepuff.  
  
Da-Breegster, now 9 years older groaned and shook himself awake. Every morning he regretted the hunting cry of his crazy Aunt Egglepuff. He heard the rumble of the stairs above his small cupboard that meant one thing, Jumboie the Jumbo-Breegull, Da-Breegster's enourmous cousin, had awaken and was obviously very hungry as usual.  
  
Da-Breegster lived with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin because his parents were dead. His only living relatives brought him up. According to them, Da-Breegster's parents died in the explosion of a nearby factory.  
  
His relatives were the worst kind of Breegulls imaginable. Evil Aunt Egglepuff Feggster was a tiny Breegull that had a stomache so small that she wore a flowered aprin night and day. Her dull blue eyes and orange feathers were a good combination of annoyance. Ugly Uncle Urgledot Feggster was simply enourmous. While Aunt Egglepuff weighed only 130 pounds, Uncle Urgledot weighed 850 pounds! His narrowed yellow eyes and gray feathers made him look like a big old Tissue wadded up.  
  
And Cousin Jumbooie Feggster! Jumbooie was so big that his room is bigger than the cafetiria of his school! He was way wider than tall, weighed more than Unclue Urgledot, at 1,350 pounds! His goggly white eyes and sick green feathers made him look like a ball of boogers. He was constantly annoying Da-Breegster in every way.  
  
Da-Breegster himself was the most bizarre Breegull of all! He had rainbow feathers, strong talons, long wingspan, and the most strange rainbow eyes. Da-Breegster personally felt that his eyes contained soem unknown force but when he mentioned it to Uncle Urgledot once, he shut Da- Breegster in his cupboard for a week. Da-Breegster spent most of his life locked in the small, cramped, dusty cupboard.  
  
Da-Breegster pulled himself mentally back to the present morning. After a further, persistant rapping that lasted forever from Aunt Egglepuff, he yawned and climbed out of his cramped cupboard.  
  
Still stretching, he struggled to remember what today was. Oh yeah... Jumbooie's 10th birthday. Joy. Da-Breegster was in for alot of baking, cooking, working, and being tortured today. He was about to enter the kitchen when Jumbooie jumped down the stairs over the railing, attempted to glide and instead, landed on Da-Breegster squashing him flatter thna a pancake.  
  
As he struggled up, Aunt Egglepuff saw Da-Breegster collapse and she yelled angrily, "AHH! POOR JUMBOOIE! Are you okay, my Jumbooiekinsywhensywoo? DA-BREEGSTER! YOU IDIOT! YOU PUSHED POOR LITTLE JUMBOOIE!!!"  
  
After another 5 minutes of yelling from Aunt Egglepuff Da-Breegster set to work in the kitchen on breakfast. he cooked wormburgers, squelchy soup, steak, eggs, muffins, toast, and even pancakes. After all that work, he wouldn't get a scrap.  
  
Da-Breegster finally finished the feast and attempted to cary it over to the table but it was difficult because they were so many large parcels piled up there. He finally succeded. Jumbooie eyed the presents and asked, "How many are there?"  
  
"83 pumpkin-pie." answered Aunt Egglepuff.  
  
"But last year I got 84!!!" Jumbooie screamed and went into Brat- Mode, screaming and bawling.  
  
"We'll get ya 2 more later, how's that, 2?" asked Aunt Egglepuff nervously.  
  
The phone ran and Aunt Egglepuff answered it while Uncle Urgledot and Da-Breegster watched Jumbooie open several computers, video game consoles, video games, computer games, electronic machinery, money packages, and stuff like that. Aunt Egglepuff finally got off the phone and beckoned Uncle Urgledot to him quickly. They conversed for a while then finally Uncle Urgledot came and took Da-Breegster by the feather.  
  
"Figgle-Smith can't take ya in today. Ya have to come. Look, any funny buisiness or you'll be without a meal for a month!" roared Uncle Urgledot.  
  
Every year, on Jumbooie's birthday, they went to fun places, rollar coaster parks, burger palaces, places like that. But poor Da-Breegster had to stay with an old Breegull, Figgle-Smith. She was found of horses. Especisly stallions.  
  
"WHAT?!? NOOOOOO HE ALWASY RUINS EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!" screamed and cried Jumbooie.  
  
"He has to come. Come on, it's time to go to the Stallion Park," said Uncle Urgledot firmly. "Remember, any funny buisiness, and you're gonna get it..."  
  
So they all set off for Rollarcoaster Park. The fastest, meanest, roughest Rollarcoaters in town! 


End file.
